Thomas recovers/For the honor of Stormer
This is how Thomas recovers and for the honor of Stormer goes in Thomas and Twilight Go To The Hero Factory. view Thomas lying on the floor. He wakes up and heaves himself up. Our heroes and the Hero Factory Heroes run up to him Twilight Sparkle: Thomas! Percy: Are you okay? Furno: What happened? Thomas: up If you guys want the story, here it is. Stormer sacrificed himself to save me. And now, Meltdown's got both him and Cole. Everyone else: gasp Pinkie Pie: Which way did they go? Thomas: points That way. Rainbow Dash: Oh, no. James: Stormer won't survive out there alone. Rarity: Don't worry, James, we'll get him and Cole back. Thomas: No, Rarity. There's no time. We've lost Stormer and Cole and it's all because of me. his fist Percy: Thomas. Don't beat yourself up. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do. looks around Percy: Thomas? heroes rush outside to see Thomas hitching himself to a rope Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, what are you doing?! Thomas: I'm going after Stormer. I couldn't protect him before so I've gotta help him now. Surge: But, kid, you can't go out there on your own. Thomas: What other choices are there, Surge? If anyone should try to help Stormer and Cole, it's me. Virgil Tracy: But what if you need back-up? Thomas: Virgil, you have to understand. You aren't coming with me, none of you are. This is now a rescue mission and I'' am the only one going. Bumblebee: But, you never know when Meltdown may strike again. Thomas: If you don't mind being chased by bad guys, shot at, or tortured, then fine. Ratchet: Thomas, listen to me. If you're going to rescue two of your friends, you're going to need back-up in case we encounter Meltdown again. Thomas: sighs Ratchet, I have to do this alone. Okay? I'm sorry. Furno: frowns Fine. If you wanna walk into a trap just because you're blaming yourself for something you didn't do, then do it. Optimus Prime: Furno! Thomas: No, Optimus. Furno's right. I don't want anyone else exposed to Meltdown's spray. to leave but thinks again sighs Who am I kidding? You're right. I do need help if I'm going to rescue them. Twilight Sparkle: That's the spirit, Thomas. Bumblebee: Let's go find Stormer. Thomas: We can do this. For the honor of Stormer. Everyone: For the honor of Stormer! Sari Sumdac: Time to suit up! Ratchet: Alright, everyone, let's move! Furno: Gotcha! Surge: On it! Stringer: Way ahead of ya! Breez: Let's go! Thomas: F.A.B. Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this! Thomas: Hang on, Stormer. We're coming to find you. climbs into Hero pods and take off over Makuhero City Surge: Is he down there? Can you see him? Fixit: I don't think so. Furno: Wait! I see him! He's racing across the rooftops. looks down to see Stormer racing across the rooftops Thomas: Alright, let's go! Twilight Sparkle: I don't see why we should follow him, Thom. Thomas: Come on, Twilight. It's the only way to go after him undetected. Furno: Thomas is right. Come on, let's go! heroes quietly follow Stormer Stormer: Here are those plans. Cole: Good job, Stormer. Now let's get back to Meltdown. Stormer: As you wish. climbs up onto Stormer's back and Stormer takes off for Meltdown's lair. Meanwhile, up in the sky, our heroes and the Hero Factory Heroes are looking for Stormer Twilight Sparkle: frightened Oh! I hope Stormer and Cole are okay. Wherever they are right now. Brian: I'm shure they're around here somewhere. Thomas: Hmm. Optimus, is there a way to get Stormer and Cole back to normal? Optimus Prime: There might be. Cheetor: Don't worry. Zib and Quadal are manufacturing an anti-virus right now. Nyx: We know, Cheetor. But I just hope we can save Stormer and Cole in time. to Stormer and Cole Cole: Okay, we're almost there. Just a few rooftops to go. Meltdown: up on a hologram Cole, Stormer, have you retrieved those plans like I asked? Cole: Yes. Stormer: There right here, sir. the files Meltdown: Good work. Now, get back here before your former friends find you. We wouldn't want to upset our master. Cole: Indeed. three set off with our heroes and the Hero Factory Heroes James: Spongebob (in his version) Where can they possibly be? Rainbow Dash: It's not like we have x-ray eyes, James. James: I have x-ray goggles. Pinkie Pie: gasp Did Professor Zib give you those? James: Yeah. Breez: Zib gave them to us in case we needed them. Thomas: But still, Stormer and Cole getting infected by those nanobots was all my fault. Twilight Sparkle: You can't blame yourself. Furno: Besides, Stormer and Cole getting infected wasn't because of you, little pal. Thomas: Thanks, Furno. Furno: You're welcome. Twilight Sparkle: Besides, Thom, Meltdown is the one responsible for infecting people with nanobots and turning them evil. And that's exactly what he did to Cole and Stormer. Lloyd Garmadon: We must destroy them quick! Thomas: Who are you talking about, Lloyd. The nanobots? Lloyd Garmadon: Yes! Thomas: Nya. Have you located Stormer, Cole and Meltdown yet? Nya: Not yet. P.I.X.A.L: This must mean that Stormer's blocked his own signal. Zane: You are probably right, P.I.X.A.L. with the three Meltdown: snickers Von Nebula will be pleased. her lair Cole: Von Nebula, ma'me. Von Nebula: Yes? Stormer: We have those plans you wanted. Von Nebula: Very good, Stormer. I am proud with all three of you. not so far away, our heroes and the Hero Factory Heroes are nearing the lair Thomas: We're almost there. Jay: But how are we going to get inside without being seen? They have the place guarded all over. Thomas: Good one. Zane: Ratchet, any ideas? Ratchet: Well, we could try using invisibility cloaks. Twilight Sparkle: That's a great idea. Thomas: Nya, any luck finding Stormer and Cole? Nya: Negative. Thomas: Ugh. What's it got to take to unblock Stormer's signal? Nya: Something's jamming the transmitter. Thomas: What is it? Nya: Not sure. Thomas: How's the anti-virus for the nanobots coming along? Nya: Neh. Thomas: What do you mean 'Neh'? Nya: It means I don't know what it is! Thomas: Nya! The anti-virus is a virus that counters another's affects. Nya: Alright, alright! Thunder and Xplode are guarding the entrance Xplode: Those Heroes won't know what hit them. Thunder: Yeah. laughs Rotor: Don't laugh just because he said that. Rotor spots something Rotor: Look! Xplode and Thunder: What? see a Hero Pod in the sky Xplode: A Hero Pod! Thunder: Shoot it down, Rotor! Rotor: Okey-dokey! so blast hits the pod which falls out of the sky Xplode: That was too easy! Rotor: There'll be more soon. Thunder: And if there are more on the way, we'll be ready for them. his weapons our heroes and the Hero Factory Heroes land safely Thomas: Let's move. Bumblebee: But if they spot us, then we're in big trouble. Rarity: Quite right. Thomas: We're going to need some kind of distraction. John Tracy, any ideas? John Tracy: Yes. One of us must make a distraction. And get the files. Pinkie Pie: I'll do the distraction! John Tracy: Okay, it doesn't really matter who ''does the distraction. marchs in Pinkie Pie: Can I have everyone's attention?! turns and looks at Pinkie Cole: Something you want? Pinkie Pie: Yes. Cole: What is it? Pinkie Pie: I have to use the bathroom. Stormer: Oh, it's over there. Pinkie Pie: Thanks. in Peter: Some distraction. Thomas: Let's just hope they keep their heads turned in that direction long enough. James: John. What are the files that Stormer stole for? John: Something to rebuild a weapon system in the desert. Thomas: What is the weapon called and what is it used for? John: It's for recreating Yveltal, the Pokemon of destruction. Thomas: But what is it called? John: The weapon of "Destruction". Kai: Then how do we stop them before they rebuild and use it? John: Get the plans, fast. Thomas: And how do we do that, fast? John: I don't know. Pinkie Pie: back Jay: her Pinkie! You call that a distraction?! Pinkie Pie: I had to go to the bathroom. Lloyd Garmadon: Well, it's not a way to distract evil villians. Thomas: Let's get those files! with the three Stormer: Cole and I can't wait to see this Pokemon of Destruction, Meltdown. What does it look like? Meltdown: It's red with black stripes, and has a Y-like shape. Cole: And how long is it going to take to rebuild the weapon that is going to recreate it? Meltdown: We don't know, but it will be born soon. Stormer: I hear it was destroyed by another Pokemon named Diancie. And the other Legendary Pokemon, Xerneas has restored everything. Meltdown: Yep. But that's all in the past. Once it's reborn, we'll will be able to revive millions of Decepticons under Von Nebula's command. Von Nebula: Yes. Cole: Anyways, when Yveltal is unleashed, nothing will stop us. Von Nebula: Yes! up above them, our heroes and the Hero Factory are watching them. Alan Tracy signals Scott Tracy and points to Von Nebula Alan Tracy: Who's that? Scott Tracy: I'm not sure. Thomas: That's Von Nebula. I remember her from the show I used to watch. She was once a female hero made by Hero Factory named Von Ness. But she went rogue while on a mission with her former friend Stormer and team leader Thresher. Alan: Well, then, how did she become a villain. Thomas: Long story. Gordon Tracy: Come on. You must know how she became a villian. John: Gordon, give him time to think about what happened, will ya? Gordon: Sorry. Rainbow Dash: Wow! I can't wait to hear this one. down below Cole: Why did you abandon your former teammate and team leader back when you were known as Von Ness, ma'me? Von Nebula: Negative! Cole: What? Do you mean negative as in 'I don't know what you mean' or negative as in 'I was negative'? Von Nebula: No, terrible idea! Cole: I'm not giving you suggestions. I'm asking questions. Von Nebula: Oh. I didn't realise. Sorry if I lost my temper. Cole: That's okay. Von Nebula: Move. Cole: Yes mam. moves away Von Nebula: Let us begin the sequence. up above Thomas: They're starting! Joy: gasp How are we going to get in? Percy: Stand back! the door down Nebula, Cole, Stormer and Meltdown hear it Thomas: It's over! Cole: How did you find us? Thomas: Followed you! Brian: Don't reawake Yveltal, if you do he'll destroy us all. Von Nebula: How come you survived the crash when Rotor shot you down? Pinkie Pie: Hello? It was a decoy. Anger: Yeah. And besides, robot lady, you need to stop that machine. Von Nebula: Shut it, you tiny red creature. Anger: I'm an emotion. Von Nebula: I don't care what you are. And I don't care what you say. Anger: Why, you! a blaze Sadness: Anger! Anger! Calm down! Anger: No! She asked for it! Von Nebula: I am not a girl! Thomas: Joy, think of something to calm Anger down! Joy: Okay. Just give me a minute to think. Belle: What? Joy: That's it! Thomas: What? picks up Anger and burns Von Nebula Von Nebula: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Anger: Now, that's better. Nebula tries to get up and points to our heroes and the Hero Factory Heroes Von Nebula: Get them! Hero Factory Heroes fight Virgil Tracy: Come on, we need to stop that machine! Disgust: But how? Virgil Tracy: Follow me! follows Virgil while the Hero Factory Heroes keep Cole, Stormer, Meltdown and Von Nebula distracted the control room Thomas: Okay, Virgil. Which buttons turns off that machine? Virgil: That one! Thomas: What color is it? Virgil: Red. Thomas: Okay. it but nothing happens It's not working! the machines light up and Yveltal awakens and escapes the facility Thomas: We're too late! Yveltal: 'ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'off Alan: Well, at least we tried. Von Nebula: It's over! while laughing Ratchet: We're slagged! Cole: the Nindroids Lock them up! do so Nya: COMM Thomas, what is going on? Thomas: Nothing. Nya: COMM What's wrong? Did you fail? Has Yveltal been revived? Thomas: Yes. Nya: COMM That's aweful! Thomas: I'm sorry, Nya. We tried our best. are all thrown in jail Stormer: Sorry it had to be this way. Cole: Don't worry. Things will be back to normal. sneers The way Von Nebula wants them to be. two leave while laughing Sadness: Well, at least we tried. starts to produce tears Thomas: What have we done? Sadness: Thomas, don't feel bad. Thomas: Sadness, don't bother me. We've lost one too many times already. Sadness: It's alright. Joy: Besides, think about how great it will be when it's all over. Thomas: Alright. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan